The 76th Hunger Games
by Attra Stath
Summary: It is a year after Katniss Everdeen and the rebels took over the Capitol. Now a new government has been made and the Hunger Games reinstated. And President Snow's granddaughter has been chosen to compete.


Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in it. This is purely just a fan fiction.

I've always hated the Hunger Games. Being from the Capitol you would have thought I loved the idea of kids from the districts fighting for my entertainment.

I thought they were despicable.

It all started with what I thought would be a normal Hunger Games. Only when Katniss Everdeen from District 12 pulled an 11 in training by shooting an arrow at the Gamemakers, I knew this wouldn't be your normal Hunger Games.

Yes I know all about her private session.

That is because I am President Snow's granddaughter.

My grandfather was a tyrant and unfit to lead Panem. He must of seen something like this coming because, ever since Katniss pulled out the berries, he had me train for hours with all sorts of weapons. Almost as if he knew the Hunger Games would be reinstated.

Almost as if he knew my hopeless odds at surviving.

The Reaping was held in the area of the opening ceremonies. Katniss Everdeen took the stage,

"Citizens of the Capitol," she began, "As punishment for your ruthless murder of hundreds of district children, the Hunger Games will now be resumed with your children,"

There were some unhappy murmurs and sobs coming from the crowd. Katniss continued,

"We shall do this for seventy-five years, the number of years you let our children suffer."

She strode towards the bowls holding the names, twelve boys and twelve girls. Katniss started to read the names,

"Josa Templesmith."

The youngest child of Claudius Templesmith stepped up.

"Comar Flickerman."

A boy with electric-blue hair appeared.

"Magna Crane."

His smile was grim, as if he knew he was going to be chosen.

"Peri Trinket."

A mad looking girl with bright pink hair walked up, grinning.

"Jomas Heavansbee."

The names kept coming. Some I knew, some I didn't. Twenty-three names went by. I started to feel relief creeping in. Maybe I wasn't going in after all. Then came the last name,

"Teea Snow."

I felt like fainting, crying, anything. But I stayed strong like my grandfather taught me. Katniss glared at me viciously, as if she was already thinking up some horrible way to kill me in the arena. Katniss pulled Effie Trinket onto the stage to say her famous line, 'Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!' But she had barely managed 'Happy Hunger Games' through her tears.

_Oh…_I thought, _Of course. Her daughter was chosen._ I saw her clutch Peri's hand before she rushed offstage, tears streaming down her face. I barely had time to take a look round at the other tributes before we were escorted into the training centre.

In my session with my prep team, there wasn't much to do. Capitol children always look just right for the cameras because of their parents' constant nagging about growing your toenails or your eyebrows are too thick. My grandfather didn't really nag too much but when my looks really got out of hand he would insist that something should be done.

In any case, it was pretty short. I met with my stylist after it was over and got into my outfit for the opening ceremonies.

It was simple, yet very effective.

I was in a flowing, white dress, giving me the feeling I was laying down in the snow. But that wasn't all…there were the roses.

There were loads of them. They were in my hair, on my dress, shoes and even painted on my nails.

One of the horses pulling my carriage was also white with roses in its mane. The other horse was a black-brown with an electric blue mane and blue glitter everywhere. This was because I was sharing the carriage with Comar Flickerman, who was wearing the exact same outfit his father had worn at Katniss Everdeen's first interview.

"They really like to lay it on thick, don't they?" Comar said, indicating at our costumes. I just nodded, petting my horse.

As we were climbing into our carriage, an attendant spoke up,

"Uh…Teea and Comar? Your mentors are here to say hello." She then scurried off as fast as her legs could carry her. I looked up and stood face to face with Katniss and Peeta themselves.

I stepped back, afraid, but they came closer. Them? Our mentors? My head was spinning but Peeta said,

"We'd just like to say we know this isn't your fault and we'd like to help you in any way we can," Katniss shot him an annoyed look. Obviously she wasn't very happy with the whole helping me idea. They turned round and left, leaving me dazed and confused.

"We'd better get going. Comar said as the anthem started. I climbed back onto the carriage and we rode into the cheering crowd.


End file.
